Un dia de bromas
by alexitolagunes
Summary: Todo empezo con un juego de bromas y termino convitiendose en una revelacion de sentimientos


Un dia de bromas

Era una tarde tranquila en el Sunny, todo era normal, Zoro entrenaba, Robin leia, Sanji preparaba comida, Franky hacia unos arreglos al barco, Brook tocaba unas cuantas canciones, Luffy, usopp y chopper jugaban en la cubierta y Nami disfrutaba del buen dia tomando el sol en la cubierta

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Luffy jugaba con Chopper y Usopp asi que decidieron parar para pedirle a Sanji algo de comer

L-¡Sanji! ¡Comida!

S-En unos minutos

L-¡La quiero ahora mismo!

S-¡Aun no esta lista!

U-Dejalo Luffy, ¿que te parece si jugamos un poco mas en lo que esta la comida?

C-¡SI!

L-Mmmm esta bien

C-¿Pero usopp que vamos a jugar?

U- Mmmm ¿que les parece si hacemos unas cuantas bromas?

L-¡SI!

U-¡BIEN! Pues chopper tu eres el primero

C- ¿y a quien debo hacerle la broma?

L- ¡A SANJI!

S-¡SIGO AQUÍ IMBECIL!

L-Oh, es verdad

U-¿Qué tal a zoro?

Sanji comenzó a sonreir mientras varias bromas se le ocurrían

S-¿Por qué no le dicen que una de sus espadas callo al mar?

C-¡Buena idea!

Chopper fue hacia donde estaba zoro entrenando mientras Luffy y Usopp los veian

C-¡ZORO!

Z-¿Qué pasa?

C-¡UNA DE TUS ESPADAS CALLO AL MAR!

Z-¡¿Qué?!

Zoro de levanto de inmediato y se lanzo al mar para buscar su espada, como Zoro es muy cabeza hueca no se dio cuenta que las espadas estaban a unos metros de distancia del lugar donde estaba entrenando, Zoro después de unos minutos decidio Salir a la superficie marina, Luffy lo ayudo a subir,

Z-¡MALDICION NO LA ENCONTRE!

C-¿Sabes porque no la encontraste?

Z-NO…

C-PORQUE TE HICE UNA BROMA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Unos cuantos minutos y ahora chopper estaba totalmente golpeado y adolorido

C- N-No me gusta este juego …

U-Eso es porque tenias que huir después de decirle que era broma

L-JAJAJA ¿vieron la cara de zoro?! JAJAJA

U-Tu turno Luffy

L-Genia …

Luffy fue interrumpido por el grito de Sanji

S- La comida esta lista!

Luffy salio corriendo a la cocina

C-Oye Usopp no es justo que yo sea el único adolorido

U-¿Quieres decir que le digamos a luffy algo para que el termine adolorido?

C- Mmmm iva a decir que me recompensarían con algodón de azúcar pero … ¡prefiero lo que dijiste!

U-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!

Despues de la comida Todos regresaron a hacer sus actividades exepto Nami, ella fue a su habitación a cambiarse y después salio a mirar el mar y revisar el rumbo del barco

U-¡Oye Luffy!

L-¿Qué?

U-Es tu turno de la broma ¿recuerdas?

L-¡Es cierto! ¿Pero a quien se la hago?

U-¡A NAMI!

L-¿Y que le digo?

U-Dile que …

Usopp se acerco al oído de Luffy y le susurro

U- dile que la amas

Luffy al oir lo que dijo quedo sorprendido y comenzó a ponerse rojo, Luffy ya hace un tiempo que tiene sentimientos por Nami y aunque fuese una broma lo que iva a hacer le iva a costar mucho trabajo

L-B-BIEN

Luffy se acerco a donde estaba Nami, mientras ella miraba el mar Luffy la llamo

L-¡NAMI!

N-¿Que sucede Luffy?

L-Nami yo… quiero decirte algo

N-¿Qué cosa?

L- Bueno pues yo ….

N- Tu ….

L-Nami yo te …. Yo te ….

Al parecer le estaba costando mas trabajo de lo que se esperaba, además ya estaba rojo como el color de su chaleco

N- ¿Por qué te estas poniendo rojo?

L-Nami … ¡yo te amo!

Usopp y chopper veian de lejos la escena, Despues de lo que dijo Luffy, Nami quedo con una cara de sorpresa y con los ojos bien abiertos, después de procesar lo que luffy le había dicho ella también comenzó a ponerse roja

N-Eh? … porque tan repentinamente …

Luffy sabia que de verdad la amaba, por eso decidio no tener que decirle que era una broma, ya que realmente no lo era

L-Nami … y tu … ¿que piensas?

N-Bueno … pues yo

Nami se puso muy roja

N-Pues yo… también te amo…

L- ¿Encerio?

N-¡SI! No me hagas repetirlo, esto te lo demostrara

Y Nami comenzó a acercarse a la cara de Luffy lentamente, por suerte para ellos no había nadie alrededor exepto Usopp y chopper quienes estaban viendo todo, Nami termino por unir sus labios a los de Luffy en un apasionado beso que duro medio minuto

L-Shishishi, eso se sintió muy bien Nami hagamoslo mas seguido

N- B- BAKA!

L- shishishi

Nami se lanzo hacia el y lo abrazo

N-Solo prométeme que si esto sale mal … nuestra amistad seguirá igual

L-Nami … ¡te lo prometo!

Una vez mas unieron sus labios, Usopp y chopper quedaron totalmente sorprendidos y decidieron irse de ahí antes de que Nami se diera cuenta de sus precensias

FIN


End file.
